


New family member

by Nanaowo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Emotional, F/M, Family, Fluffy, Frans - Freeform, Love, Romance, Side-Story, Wholesome, doggo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaowo/pseuds/Nanaowo
Summary: Howdy!This is just a sweet, Frans, fluffy side story, derived from the little universe i created in New Home (my main story)Hop on for some cute, happy, not so happy, slightly funny moments with the monster ambassador and the shortie of the underground, as they find themselves in a rather...parental...position thanks to a lovely pupster.This work is a dedication to a very good friend of mine and reader, Venelona. She does some amazing frans fanart on her tumblr account and she is just a very talented grill, a great inspiration and encouragement.Check her out! https://venelona.tumblr.com/Welp, i hope you enjoy <3





	New family member

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Venya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Venya).



    Moving into a new home with your loved one is good and all. Lots of privacy, lots of fun times in different spots, you have each other all to yourself. But once you get stuck into that same, old routine of: go to work, come home, eat, sleep, maybe not sleep for a few hours before finally going to sleep, repeat, it starts to take a toll on you, at least that’s what a certain, brown haired woman was thinking while sitting neatly at a table, watching her skeleton eat his portion of spaghetti and meatballs with that content, signature grin of his. She was resting her chin into her palm, her elbow was being supported by the wooden surface of the dining table. Her hand was swirling a fork into the middle of her plate, slowly, dully, causing it to gather more and more of those magical strands of an egg and flour concoction called...spaghetti. Ah, spaghetti again, she thought. This dish would always remind her of a tall, joyful skeleton with an everlasting spark of enthusiasm present within his eye sockets. The image inside her brain was causing her lips to curl up into a faint smile.

“hun..?” he suddenly asked with a mouthful, making her flinch briefly and lock her gaze onto him.

“Y-yeah?”

“you’re not eating...is it bad?”

“Oh no no, it’s delicious..as always…” she quickly reassured him, shaking her head briefly in a negating manner. The skeleton froze onto her for a second, before narrowing his gaze with suspicion. He would’ve asked her further, try to get it out of her and frankly, it did look like she would crack and tell him everything that’s on her mind, but...it would be so unlike him to disturb his important mission of...doing absolutely nothing. His deadpan grin and lazy eyes returned to his expression as he continued to munch on his food.

The woman sighed with faint exasperation, averting her gaze with slightly arched eyebrows, emitting a vague sadness with her aspect.

  


    It was a beautiful day outside. Flowers were blooming...dogs were barking...w-wait a second, that’s not how it goes...a dainty, brown haired lady thought while stopping in place all of a sudden. Carrying a heavy bag loaded with groceries, she looked down slowly, only to find a small, extremely cute, white puppy. Its fur was rather short and its ears were abnormally large, giving it a sort of funny, alien look. It had one patch of light brown on the chest and a very, very fluffy, majestic tail curling up towards its back faintly. It was looking up at her with big, dark, shiny eyes that would melt even the coldest hearts. It’s tail would wiggle in excitement from time to time as it would let out more, high pitched, excited barks. A very faint hue of red rushed towards her cheeks, she could now feel her motherly senses tingle, a strong urge to take the puppy was overwhelming her soul. She squatted down slowly in front of it, placing the grocery bag down onto the ground. It caused the puppers to get even more excited and put up it’s paws onto her knees. She wrapped two gentle, thin arms around it, grabbing it carefully with a soft smile.

“Come on, buddy...we’re going home.”

 

    The door thumped loudly as she entered the small entrance hall. She was struggling to get her shoes off as the little borker kept licking onto her small, rosy cheek.

“Saaans, we’re home!” she let out loudly, her voice intended to reach the living room, where else could her lazybones be after all?

“heya hun! i’m in the…hold on a moment...” the skeleton suddenly got off the bright green couch with a wide stare. “we..?” he told himself before storming towards the hallway.

“wh-what is that…?” he let out with a faintly trembling, deep voice, while pointing at the dog in her arms with a wide stare.

“That, is Tweak! And he is our new family member, Sans, you better be nice to him!” she exclaimed with a rather vexed tone.

“are you kidding me, frisk, a dog?” he continued with even more desperation now.

“Yeah, a dog!”

“he’s gonna steal all my bone attacks, pee and poop everywhere, cry for attention all the time..oh no no no…” he grabbed at his skull with on hand, his grin drooping vaguely as his eyes would express deep disappointment and frustration.

“You mean...just like a child?” she looked down at the small, cute dog she was holding with faint sadness.

“n-no...frisk…” his aspect turned to slight shame and sorrow as well.

“Well no matter, it’s not like you would have to take care of him!” she suddenly perked up with pride. “I knew it, even if we could have children, you wouldn’t want to, because they’re too much work!!” she snapped at him once more, clutching the little borker tighter within her grasp. He averted his gaze with dull, hurt eyes. His body relaxed slightly, taking on a more yielding stance. The words hurt him deeply.

<<you’re wrong…that’s the thing i want most in this world>> he thought to himself in ache. But it was indeed too much work to protest and continue the argument. He only let out a heavy sigh, hiding his hands deep within the pockets of his blue hoodie.

“fine, do what you want, i’m gonna hit the hay now.” with those dull words he turned around and walked towards the bedroom lazily.

The woman looked down at the pupper, her lips taking on a rather sad twist. Yet she smiled as soon as the little fella licked her nose with excitement. She couldn’t help but let out a faint giggle.

“It’s ok Tweak, i won’t let anyone hurt you…”

 

* * *

 

“Why...why can’t Tweak sleep with us?” A very angered, brown haired lady, laying down next to her weary skeleton had her arms crossed together and a very protruding, vexed pout. Her words caused him to let out a tired sigh.

“well cause, it’s our bed…?” he pronounced with a sort of sarcastic, faintly annoyed tone.

“Hmpf!”

“but uh...hun…” his voice suddenly turned more mellow and dim as he shifted closer to her. He placed one bony arm around her tummy, closing his face in slightly.

“i missed you…”

“N-no!” she almost exclaimed, twitching her shoulders away from him faintly. She did try to repel him somewhat, yet she couldn’t help but blush slightly at his desires. Surprisingly though, this time he did not give up, her negation only made him come at her stronger. He slid a gentle hand onto her tummy, rubbing a delicate finger around her belly button. The skeleton then moved his mouth in closer to her small ear.

“hun...it’s been so long…” he almost whispered with the most lustful, affectionate tone. The woman shivered slightly, her face was being slowly dunked in red. It has been long, indeed...she looked back at him, relaxing her arms slowly onto the surface of the bed. There it was, her soft gaze, filled with fondness and desire and those small, doll-like lips parted faintly, as if she was anticipating a kiss. He missed them, a lot. He closed his eyes slowly, peacefully as he could feel the soft, warm touch of her dainty palm, resting on the side of his skull. He moved in, closing in his face more and more, but just as he was about to feel those tender lips press onto his teeth, the woman flinched, forcing him to open his eyes wide.

“T-tweak!” she exclaimed faintly as they could both hear a sad whimper of a lonely, tiny puppy behind the door of their bedroom, scribbling at it’s base with tiny paws. She slid away from underneath her skeleton in a matter of seconds, getting off the bed and opening the door quickly. He froze in place, his aspect would shift slowly to frustration as he face planted his pillow with a loud, annoyed grunt.

“Come here, pupper.” she let out with an adorable, saddened pitch, leaning down and grabbing onto the borker, bringing him into bed neatly. As she laid down underneath the blanket, the puppy laid right onto her tummy with its tongue dangling out of its mouth and a satisfied look. She gave him the happiest, loveliest smile, petting his head gently. The skeleton watched the scene, narrowing his gaze at his spot thief with faint anger.  He then turned around, laying himself on one side, away from the two.

“good night.” he spoke with dim annoyance.

 

* * *

 

 

    And so it began. The crazy adventures of puppy mother Frisk and her adorable borker Tweak, accompanied by the very grumpy, shortie of the underground, Sans the skeleton!

It was just as the bonehead said. He peed and pooped in all corners possible, forcing his mommy to run after with a frustrated aspect. He barfed a few times in the kitchen and on the living room carpet. Again, causing his mommy to run around like a headless chicken while the skeleton would lay neatly into his couch spot, watch her sufferings with a wide grin.

But the puppy mother was not the only one suffering. It is common knowledge that Tweak was a special breed of bone lover, and although the skeleton did not have an infinite stash of those underneath his sink, like his brother, every time he would decide to train a little (yes, he does train, very rarely), all his bones were gone. Now where do you think he would find them? Of course underneath Tweak’s sleeping spot and a few buried in the backyard neatly. Sometimes, he would wake with one, very small, white puppy attached to his wrist tightly, munching on his joints. Other times he would walk around the house with the borker stuck to his ankle, hovering his body in mid air while his meal would walk around carelessly, refusing to let go of the deliciousness, not that he could feel any pain. He couldn’t protest too much, not with that overprotective, motherly gaze he would get from his lady.

With the appearance of Tweak, his attention window would become smaller and smaller. She had eyes only for the pupper. Taking care of him, feeding, bathing, playing, teaching how to toilet outside, teach him tricks. No more skeleton time, no more boning, no sir! It caused his envy towards the dog to grow even deeper.

Frisk on the other hand was completely overjoyed. She finally found that little spark of excitement within their dull routine. She felt like a mother for the very first time, and it was amazing. No matter how difficult it would get, she always managed, like the determined soul she was. The only troubling thing was how much her skeleton disliked the pupper. It hurt her deeply, considering that she loved them both more than her own life.

 

    And so the scene shifts to a very lazy afternoon. They both were waiting for mom to come home, mostly because she used to bake a killer shepherd’s pie and today was supposed to be one of those days. The weary skeleton laid in his bright green, couch spot as usual. He had his hands tucked behind his skull, supporting it neatly, while his legs would be crossed one on top of the other. He had a very tranquil, nonchalant look. He was slowly departing to the land of dreams when suddenly, a very faint, saddened whimper caused him to crack on eye open and look downwards at its source. At the very base of the couch he stood, the small, while puppy with a brownish chest. Yet he was not as perky and excited as always. His huge ears were laying down on each side of his head, depicting sadness. His tail was not wiggling anymore, it was laying flat onto the carpet. The saddest part in this image was his big, dark eyes with faint sparkles of sorrow and attention craving.

“pf...dun worry, kid...mom’s gonna come home soon…” he reassured the pupster, closing his eyes once again. But the whimper did not cease, on the contrary, it was accompanied by a faint scratch at the base of the couch. The skeleton opened his eyes once again, facing the dog with faint annoyance.

“ugh...fine…” he let out with an irritated tone as he grabbed onto him and placed him on his rib cage.

“what’s _pup_!” he faced the fluffball with a wink. The doggy perked up suddenly in excitement, laying down neatly on his new bag of bones, tucking his tiny paws underneath his chest. His tail would swish from one side to another and his rosy tongue would dangle out playfully. He watched the scene, strangely enough a warm, cozy feeling was creeping up his soul. He decided to pet the dog for once. With that thought in mind, the skeleton raised one hand in mid air, leading it slowly towards the pup’s head. As soon as he touched it though, his pointer finger was seized by a set of pointy fangs and teeth in a matter of seconds. He let out a pitiful sigh, watching the pupster with dull, halfway closed eyes.

“wow, you’re being pretty _ruff_ with me, buddy!”

To his great surprise, the doggy let go of his finger and let out an excited bark towards him, as if it could understand the pun.

“hehe...you like that?” His eyes suddenly widened with excitement. Strangely enough he found an audience he’s been longing for some time now and no matter that it was just a dog, it’s not like anybody’s watching…

“you made me _barking_ mad for the past few weeks!” he continued his horrible punning. The dog perked up even more, letting out a few more barks.

“yeah it’s true! i basically became the _underdog_...pft!!” Little Tweak suddenly jumped up onto his fours, wiggling his rear in a playful manner. The skeleton took that as a hint to continue, funnily enough.

“oh wow, now you’re being real _corgi_ …”

With that pun said, the dog let out a fun growl, leaning downwards onto his front paws while his rear was still wiggling in mid air. He couldn’t help but let out a deep, satisfied chuckle.

“sorry bud, it’s im _paw_ ssible to stop with you!” Another excited bark caused him to place a gentle hand behind that big, white ear, and give it a nice scratch, forcing the pupper to lay back down on his rib cage and close its eyes with satisfaction.

“thanks kid, you’re a real _pooch_ of joy..pff.”

He was now indulging into a fun, cozy moment with tiny Tweak, but little did he know that two closed, joyful eyes, covered slightly by dark brown bangs, were watching silently behind the living room’s door frame. She couldn’t believe her eyes at the scene. Her heart was slowly melting from joy and relief. She was wrong...he would be a great father, she was sure of it now…

“you can come out, little spy.” I guess he did know after all..

She flinched vaguely at his words, taking on a more embarrassed look as she straightened herself and entered the room. She approached the two, sitting herself down on the floor next to the couch, giving them both the most affectionate gaze.

“Dummy..” she suddenly let out with a very soft, dim voice, raising one hand towards his skull, placing it gently on its side.

“You know, nobody can replace you, even though i adore little Tweak…”

“mmm...i know…” he answered dully, a faint hue of blue appearing on his cheekbones vaguely. “but it would be nice if a little, restless buddy down there would find out too…”

“Pf!!” she let out, covering her mouth with a faint flush on her cheeks.

“and i’m not talking about the pupper…” he continued, hitting the lady with a playful wink.

“Y-yeah...i know..” she averted her gaze with embarrassment.

“welp, that’s good and all, but...when are we getting the famous shepherd’s pie, we’re both _canine_ hungry!”

“Pft! Wow...that was a stretch!”

“you still smiled..” he reassured himself, watching her with a gaze full of affection and yearning. She couldn’t help but look back into his eyes, the redness of her cheeks intensified.

“Well umm...i better get started then..” she said as she was about to get up but she was stopped instantly by a tight grab at her wrist, forcing her to sit right back.

“hey…” he let out with a dim, deep voice as he slowly slid one hand behind her neck, placing a gentle palm behind her small head, her dark brown, silky locks would flow through his fingers.

“come here…” he added with just as much affection. He didn’t really have to push her towards him, she yearned for that kiss just as much, as she leaned in slowly, making him close his eyes in a tranquil manner, pressing a set of very gentle, rosy lips onto his teeth. She slid a soft palm instinctively towards his chest, feeling the rhythmic beating of his ravished soul. When they finally parted, they exchanged the most affectionate, passionate gazes.

“i love you…” he suddenly spoke out with a sensual half whisper. She blushed intensely at those words, but her eyes would not shift from his.

“I love you too…” she murmured back with just as much fondness.

The skeleton would have gone in for another tender kiss if a certain, fluffy pupster would not start liking his face, making him squint his eyes and grunt, letting out faint, annoyed “hmpf!”s.

“Pft!! I guess not only i do!!” she exclaimed as she burst out into a joyful, healthy laughter the skeleton hasn’t heard in a long, long time. It was simply filling the entire house with a delightful, cozy atmosphere, one that you could only dream of, one that you wish everyone could have…

 

 

~THE END~

  


_I dedicate this lovely side story to my dear reader and good friend Venya._

_She is the most talented girl, i adore her with all my heart._

_She’s one of the very first people to encourage me and give me lots of determination to keep going, to imprint all my imagination and creativity on paper._

_Thank you <3 _


End file.
